My Sweet Treat
by StrawberryGashesxx
Summary: Kaoru is bored in math class when he gets an idea. He shows his sweet tooth in this one. HikaxKao Warning lemony don't read if you don't like!


**Little One shot I did for fun, may make a sequel though, Hikaru wants a turn. Warning Lemony HikaxKao. If you don't like it please leave. Thanks =]**

School had seemed especially long this week. Dragging on through the mundane classroom lectures, to which I had no interest in what so ever. What I did have interest in was my older brother Hikaru. He is my sin. My guilty little pleasure, others wouldn't understand our relationship. How we could love each other as more than brothers, more than twins. Some would see it as a taboo, incest, a disgusting act of sexual relations between families. Others would assume I was a narcissist; I can only love my mirror image. Both of these are completely wrong. I don't see it as a taboo, and I don't see myself in him. I see a completely different person, a beautiful complex person. I stare at his soft face as he day dreams in our last class of the day, math. This is best subject so he doesn't need to apply himself all that much, and me, well I have more important things to focus on. Such as what Im going to do to my lover when we get home. Finally after staring at his gorgeous ginger hair, twisting in his fingers as he stares off into space, the Friday bell rang. I leaped from my chair, tangling my fingers with his.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru started back at me with those golden eyes of his.

"Yes," I smile, "Do you need something?" I say as my arm wraps around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Why are you doing that Kaoru?" He says slowly, trying to control his words so it doesn't come out sounding so uke like. For a crowd was now forming around us to try to catch a glance at our "act."

"Because I want you brother, wide eyed and panting as I make love to you, and I don't give a damn who knows it." I whisper seductively into his ear too low for the crowd, he jumps, and twists his arm away from mine. He tries to mask his blush and regain his seme status. Our fans don't realize who is really what in this relationship. My sweet brother is really my little uke, but now he has to be the seme.

"Ah, my little Kaoru, I see you're a little eager to get home, to the bedroom." I see otaku swoon and sigh at his little comment.

"Oh, Hika," I blush and turn away, playing along; "I can't even hug you without you turning it into something dirty."

"Kaoru," He cups my face in his warm hands, "Im sorry, Im just excited to get you home." He's a quick thinker, although his actions are recycled from old romance movies.

"Then take me home, Hika." I smile seductively, and I see his pants become a little tight. And with a few more screams from the female audience, we are off. We walk, hands interlocked to our limo. We slip inside and immediately Hikaru brings up what happened.

"Why did you do that?"

"What, you didn't like it," I say as I place my hand on his waist sliding down to his cute little ass.

"Mm, well that's not the point, why Kaoru?" I see him stutter out, trying to mask his whimpers.

"We'll I've already told you, I want you Hikaru, now." He blushes a rosy pink color warms his cheeks. Then we arrive home. Hikaru is blushing like crazy as we pass the maids, I haven't the slightest idea why, I mean it couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that my hand is massaging his sexy ass, could it? Oh well, we reach the kitchen and then I remember my little plan I made in math. I walk over to the stainless steel fridge and pull out some whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and rainbow sprinkles.

"Ok I get the chocolate and whipped cream, but sprinkles?"

"Hm, I don't particularly like cherries, and you know how much I love my sprinkles."

"Ha, well you do have a bit of a fetish with them."

"Do not, their just tasty."

"You're so cute Kaoru," Hikaru says as he pulls me into a sweet kiss.

"Mm," Is all I respond back with.

"We'll your putting all this stuff on for me to lick off right?" I see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Silly uke, you're so sweet you're going to be my desert."

"Kao," He begins but I quickly silence him, my lips crashing onto his.

We walk up stairs to our shared bedroom, lip locked, not wanting to break away until we have to. We step inside as I lock the door behind us. I pulled away to strip him. He is blushing a deep scarlet as his shirt comes off, and whimpers a little when I pull off pants and boxers. There is the most beautiful sight in front of me now, my naked Hikaru. I can barley contain myself as I fling him on the bed, kissing him all over. In this moment, I had almost forgotten to undress myself; I rip everything off in a hurry and place his arms over his head. Tying them together with my belt.

"Kaoru, what."

"Sh, it's just so you don't try to stop me if the pleasure becomes overwhelming, hmm maybe I should say when the pleasure becomes overwhelming."

"Mm, Kaoru," I ran my finger down his torso until I reach his thighs. Quickly I spread them, admiring his rock hard errection. I lightly trace my finger up his shaft as he whimpers under me,

"Don't tease."

I smile and I grab for the whipped cream, spreading it all over his hips and thighs, then the chocolate sauce I poor over his stomach and kissable lips. I grab the whip cream again and spread I over his pink buds, I can barley contain myself. I throw the sprinkles over him, completing my lovely little desert.

"Mm, Hikaru, you look delicious." I kiss his chocolate covered lips as he pushes his tongue in my mouth. I kiss him passionately, until he breaks from this kiss, and with pleading eyes says,

"Please Seme, fuck me." I can't help but smirk, he's so cute like that. I kiss him downwards, tasting the sweets on his skin, mixed with his own delectable skin. I reach his hips, and lick around and around the base of his member. His hips go haywire, shaking, desperate for contact.

"Kaoru please!" He moans. I can't deny my uke any longer, I place my hands on his whipped cream covered hips and take him in.

"AH! MM." He moans out. I take as much as I can in and suck, up and down his length, sweet with chocolate, sprinkles, and pre cum. After a short while of this, Hikaru moans out,

"Im gonna, ah."

"Nope, not without me, lover dear."

I pull his legs up and place them around my shoulders, grabbing for the chocolate sauce once again.

"Wha-What are you doing with that?"

"Mm, well, we are out of lube, so I think this will work just as well."

"Kinky, Kaoru," He smirks. I drench my area in the sauce, then find his entrance. We have done this many a time before, but each time feels like the first. I push in, earring mews from Hikaru. He's so tight, it feels wonderful. I push slowly all the way in, filling him, then all the way out. Pausing when only the tip is inside him.

"Ready," I ask as I look into his golden eyes.

"Yes, fuck me lover, hard."

"Ha, why you dirty little uke, fine you want it rough." I trust into him, without warning. He moans loud. I thrust in and out of him, until I stumble across his sweet spot. I push hard into it, pounding that same spot over and over again.

"Ah, Kaoru, fa-faster." My hands grab his fuckable ass for support as I thrust in a steady rhythm, fast and hard, slamming into him. He whimpers and moans louder and louder, but I want more.

"Come one Hika, scream for me." His face is flushed in ecstasy, his tied hands squirming above him.

"Ah, Im, so close."

"Good, baby." I push as hard and as fast as I can go, grinding into him, trying desperately to send him over when I hear,

"AH, KAORU, AH!" He comes screaming my name in complete ecstasy, his head thrown back and his back arched. The sound alone is enough to make me come, but combined with the sight, and the warm liquid shoot on my bare chest, I come hard into him. Spilling my liquid, filling him.

"Mmmm, Kaoru," He pants out in between the waves of pleasure.

"So, good mm Hika." I respond, through the pleasure waves. After our orgasms finally stop, I sit up to untie his hands. Quickly he pulls me down on top of his still sticky body from the sweets, into a kiss.

"Mm, Thank you Kaoru, that was good."

"Glad you enjoyed it love, maybe I should come up with more ideas like this."

"We'll next time, it's my turn to pick brother. I smile and kiss his nose, then we both, exhausted fall asleep on top of each other.


End file.
